Long Lost
by Lillyflower01
Summary: Harry is kidnapped by deatheaters and Draco Malfoy helps him escape. Back at school, their friendship grows until they discover something shocking. Their brothers. Draco/Hermione and Harry/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples of fanfiction! I've been wanting to post this for a while, and here it is! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE  
Voldemort walked slowly towards the house. He could now see the happy family of four. The parents laughing as they watched their twin sons play with each other. Voldemort waited outside until the family had gone to bed. He swiftly flew threw the window, landing in the two boys' room. They were both asleep. He walked quietly over to both of them. Which one? Which one was the one destined to defeat him? Oh, right, Harry, the one on the right. He looked over at the other boy, Draco, he was going to come with him. He would make a good death eater and plus, he needed something to reward the Malfoy's with. They had said they wanted a child. So, he ever so quietly grabbed the sleeping boy and flew out. He landed in front of Malfoy manor two minutes later and knocked on the door. The door flew open to reveal Nacrissa.  
"come in" she muttered  
Voldemort walked in and sat down on a couch in the living room.  
"what can we assist you with?" asked Lucius, appearing in the doorway "my lord"  
"nothing right now" answered Voldemort "I have something for you"  
Lucius looked confused well Nacrissa looked shocked. Voldemort handed Nacrissa the young boy, glad he was in his hands.  
"oh" gasped Nacrissa "thank you"  
"his name in Draco" declared Voldemort "and here is the spell to use to make him look more like you" he handed Lucius a piece of paper "the only way this spell can be broken is if he becomes too close to his brother. But, of course this won't happen, as he will be gone soon."  
And with that Voldemort left to take care of the Potters. Lucius placed the spell over Draco and the boys hair immediately changed from black messy hair and emerald eyes, to neat white-blond hair and silver eyes. Meanwhile, back at the Potter's house, everything was not going as well. The Potters couldn't find their second son and were looking desperately to find him, but they had no idea where he could go. Eventually, James put his hand on Lily's arm.  
"we have to face it" he sighed "he was kidnapped. He isn't in the house."  
"no"'whispered Lily, though she knew in the bottom of her heart that it was true. "no"  
They sat down on the couch. Lily clutched Harry close to her chest, sobbing and James held her close to him. Suddenly they heard the door creak open.  
"he's back" groaned James, through gritted teeth  
"what?" gasped Lily, clutching Harry  
"take Harry, I'll fend him off" cried James, springing to his feet "he's here"  
Lily nodded and ran upstairs with Harry. A few hours later, Harry was in Hagrid's arms on privet drive.  
"what happened to his brother?" asked Minerva  
"we may never know" sighed Dumbledore  
Dumbledore set Harry on the porch and, after a few short words and tears, left.

* * *

**What do you think? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. I was busy and had really bad writers block. I hate writers block! Just so you know, there will probably Ron/Pansy in this story. I forgot to put that in the summary.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO  
Harry ran through the dark forest, branches scratching his face. His breath was ragged and he ached from running. But he didn't care. He couldn't let them catch him. He could hear them pounding behind him. Somehow, they weren't tired out yet. He gasped as the back of his jacket snagged on a branch. He tried to snag it off but it was really stuck. So he shrugged out of it. He pounded on, he could see the end of the forest. He was almost there. He groaned as something grabbed the back of his shirt.

"you honestly didn't think you could escape us" snarled Bellatrix Lestrange "did you."

Harry whimpered quietly as Bellatrix yanked him by the hair to face her. Behind her Harry could see Fenrir Greyback and Scabior snarling at him.

"come on Harry" sneered Bellatrix "we don't want to deprive the dark lord of his prize any longer, do we?"

Harry groaned as something hit him hard in the back of his head.

* * *

Harry groaned as his eyelids fluttered open. His eyes grew wide as he felt the binding around his wrists and ankles. He was gagged and blindfolded so he couldn't see where he was. He could hear voices from above him so he suspected he was in a basement. He couldn't move from the position he was in and he was starting to get pains in his arms as they were pinned underneath him. Harry heard the door bang open and someone grabbed a fist full of his hair before dragging him to some unknown location. He fell with a thud onto a carpeted floor and rolled over so he would not be laying on his face. Someone yanked off his binds. Now he could see that he was in a large living type room with a fancy couch against the right wall and a desk covered in papers against the left. In front of him stood Fenrir Greyback, Scabior, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Lucius Malfoy. Approaching from behind him, Draco Malfoy walked into his line of vision. Harry's heart pounded. He was in a room full of death eaters and he was tied up. He was at their unforgiving mercy. He fought back a whimper as fear slowly made it's way over him.

"where's your evil master?" snarled Harry, acting braver than he felt.

"that is none of your business." seethed Lucius Malfoy "but luckily for you, he's busy and won't be able to make it here for a few days."

"oh what a pity" snarked Harry as relief swept over him

"in the mean time" Lucius smirked "we get you all to ourselves. Crucio!"

Harry fell back from the searing pain and clutched at the carpet to keep himself from squirming as he bit back a scream.

"you're stronger" observed Lucius, lifting the curse

Harry didn't reply, he was to busy gasping for air.

"you're being too soft!" snarled Bellatrix, pushing in front of Lucius "CRUCIO!"

Harry gripped the carpet again but Bellatrix was holding the spell there. Finally, he wasn't able to take it anymore he screamed in pain and his body started to jerk around. His hands groped for the carpet but he was shaking too much to grab it. The lossage of something to grab caused him to move around more. So when Bellatrix lifted the curse, he found himself next to the sofa. He shuddered as he looked up at the death eaters. Scabior and Fenrir were smirked at each other. Lucius was glaring at Bellatrix for stealing his moment. Draco was looking at the floor awkwardly. And Bellatrix was looking quite smug at her achievement.

"well Potter" smirked Bellatrix "looks like you're not invincible after all."

Harry gasped for air. How long was he going to have to stand this? His friends would come looking for him, right? If they didn't, at least the pain would stop once Voldemort killed him. He didn't even have time to open his eyes before Bellatrix had screamed the torture curse again and he was back to screaming in pain.

* * *

Draco turned out of the room quickly. He ran straight into the nearest bathroom and promptly vomited everything he'd had so far. He kneeled there for a moment, clutching the toilet seat. Then, deciding where he should go, got up, quickly brushed his teeth, then made his way out the window. His parents and the rest of the death eaters would surely hear him if he went out the door, and he didn't want them to know he was leaving. Draco ran across the garden and out of the gate. The walk wasn't terribly long but long enough to leave Draco a bit breathless as he knocked at the door. It was opened to reveal a women.

"Draco!" she exclaimed "what are you doing here?"

"hi misses Zabini" gasped Draco "is Blaise here? I need to talk to him."

"yes." answered misses Zabini "he's upstairs in his room with Pansy. Come on in."

"thank you" breathed Draco

He ran up to Blaise's room where he found Pansy sitting on the floor and Blaise on a spinning chair.

"Draco!" exclaimed Blaise

"why are you here?" asked Pansy "I thought your parents needed help with a special possession."

"yah." stated Draco "they do. But that's just it. The possession is Harry Potter."

Blaise and Pansy stared at him, slack jawed, for a moment before regaining themselves.

"well" breathed Blaise "is that not a good thing? Doesn't the dark lord want Harry Potter."

"Well yes." admitted Draco "at first I was excited that I had Harry Potter in my mercy. But after seeing him being tortured I wasn't so sure how much I liked the arrangement."

Blaise frowned.

"well" sighed Pansy "what can you do? You can't go against the dark lord."

Draco suddenly brightened.

"says who?" be smirked

"what are you talking about!" cried Pansy "you seriously can't be thinking of going behind the dark lord's mind!"

"and to help Harry Potter!" cried Blaise "your-our-school enemy and the man the dark lord wants!"

"hey!" cried Draco "are you guys my friends or not! Are you going to support me?"

Blaise sighed.

"I know I'm going to regret this" he groaned "how can we help?"

"do you have a place in your plan I can help?" asked Pansy

Draco smiled at finally breaking down his friends.

"I'll come back here when I have a plan." decided Draco "Don't come to my house. None of the death eaters can know."

"okay" sighed Blaise "but you do realize we only have a week before we start our sixth year, right."

"I know" sighed Draco "that's why we have to hurry! Anyways, I have to go now. Before anyone notices I'm missing."

Pansy and Blaise both just nodded. They were used to Draco sneaking out. Draco ran back to his house and started the climb up to his window. He was almost there.

"Draco" Draco almost fell from surprise. He turned his head to see his mother standing there "Draco what are you doing?"

"um." stuttered Draco "just doing some exercises"

"well" answered Nacrissa uncertainly "get back into your room. Don't die!"

"alright!" cried Draco, annoyed

He turned back and climbed back into his window. He had made handholds in the wall years ago do he could sneak out of his room. Draco could still hear Harry screaming. He didn't know how long it would be till they let up. He groaned and fell back onto his bed. He had a week to save Potter, and he didn't even know why he was helping! How was he even supposed to help!? His parents would disown him, or worse, if they found out he'd directly helped Harry Potter. That's it! Draco suddenly sat up with a grin. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and sat down at his desk.

_Dear Weasley_

He stared at it for a moment. What was he supposed to say to Weasley? Should he write Ron instead? Or would that be weird? Should he write to Granger? He decided against using their first names. But he should write to both of them. The more the better he thought to himself. He quickly scribbled down everything and asked them to meet him at Blaise's as quickly as possible. He copied this down on another piece of parchment and sent his owl to deliver the letters. He sighed and slumped in his seat. Maybe he should spend the night at Blaise's. He didn't want them to show up at the Zabini's and he's not there. Then this would've been just a big fat waste of time. He quickly packed a change of clothes and a few stuff he may or may not need.

"dad!" he called "I'm spending the night at Blaise's!"

And before Lucius could decide against it, Draco was out he door.

* * *

**Yay! Draco's got a plan! Did you like? Review please. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sry i took so long to update. The characters might seem a bit OOC but oh well.**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

"so what you're saying" sighed Blaise as Draco finished the letter to Pansy "is that you asked two Gryffindors to come to my house. To help out enemy." Draco nodded "are you sure about this?"

"of course not" answered Draco "I'm just hoping it'll work. Plus, we don't have to worry about your parents finding out, because they're gone for the weekend."

"well yes" started Blaise "but-"

"do you want to help me or not!" cried Draco "you know I don't want Voldemort to win! Do you honestly think we'd survive? Just because we claim to be death eaters doesn't make us invincible! I don't even want to be a death eater! I don't want this task! This was all forced on me! All of it! As insane as it sounds, I'm going to try and help Potter! Now are you with me or against me?"

* * *

Ron looked in amazement at the paper. Malfoy was asking him for help? To save Harry? He was hallucinating!  
"Ron!" cried Hermione, barging into his room "I just got the weirdest letter from Malfoy!"

Ron groaned. Not hallucinating.

"me too" he sighed "do you think we should go?"

"well" reasoned Hermione "he says he wants to save Harry."

"but it could be a trap!" exclaimed Ron

"okay" signed Hermione "how about we send Harry a letter and if he doesn't reply within a day, we'll meet Malfoy at the Zabini's."

* * *

Blaise opened the overly large doors to let in a very confused Pansy Parkson.

"Draco?" she called, coming around the corner and confronting him "Draco? What's this letter about?"

Draco quickly explained his idea to Pansy.

"if I thought you were crazy when you suggested helping Potter" gaped Pansy "you are barking mad now."

"you should've seen the speech he delivered last night" laughed Blaise

Draco grunted in annoyance as his two friends giggled.

"I'm not insane." declared Draco "I know what I'm doing. I just don't want to live In a world where Voldemort rules"

Pansy sighed and Blaise rolled his eyes.

"fine" grumbled Pansy "I'm in. But you better not get us killed."

Draco grinned as the doorbell rang and he spun around to get the door. He knew that they were coming (most likely) but Draco couldn't help but get this weird feeling when he saw the Gryffindors standing on the porch. He awkwardly led the two into the living room where Blaise and Pansy were waiting.

"why're you asking us to help you?" asked Hermione

"not me" corrected Draco "Potter. You're helping Potter"

"yah" asked Ron "what happened to Harry?"

"sit down" suggested Draco "it's a little long. It started when Voldem-"

"don't say his name!" objected Ron

"Ron" hissed Hermione

Draco sighed "He who shall not be named offered a three hundred galleon award for anyone who found Potter and brought him to Vold- He who shall not be named. Four weeks later Bellatrix, Scabior, and Fenrir Greyback found Potter, hunted him down, and brought him to my house. That's where he is now. I think we can-"

Draco glared at Blaise as he was cut off by a loud growling.

"sorry" apologized Blaise "I haven't had breakfast yet."

"then go get something!" sighed Draco

"okay!" crowed Blaise "does anyone else want anything? You know what, I'll just bring a bunch of pancakes."

And he bounded off only to return a few minutes later with some microwaved left over pancakes.

"I figures we didn't have time to make more" explained Blaise

"anyways." continued Draco as everyone took a pancake "I've come up with a plan to help Potter."

Everyone leaned their heads in as Draco whispered the plan.

"coming!" Nacrissa Malfoy rushed to answer the door "oh, hello Blaise. Can I help you?"

"yes actually" smiled Blaise "I'm doing an extra credit project that professed Mconigal assigened at the end of last year. I need to interview my hero. So, I was wondering if Mr. Malfoy was here."

"why" smiled Nacrissa "I believe Lucius could take a little time for an interview."

She led Blaise to an office, where Lucius Malfoy was sitting at his desk. He agreed to be interviewed by Blaise with a smug look on his face. Nacrissa was just about to go back to the dishes when the doorbell rang again. She sighed and opened the door again.

"hello Pansy" smiled Nacrissa

"hello Mrs. Malfoy" smiled Pansy "is Draco here?"

"no" Nacrissa shook her head "I'm afraid he's not"  
"oh" sighed Pansy "well then would you like to play chess Mrs. Malfoy?"

"oh, that's sweet Pansy" smiled Nacrissa "but I have chores to do."

"I'll help you!" exclaimed Pansy

"why thank you Pansy" smiled Nacrissa

As soon as they were out of sight Draco, Hermione, and Ron all slipped out of Draco's room.

"alright" whispered Draco "the basement is just bellow here. You go get Potter. I'll make sure no one else is here that could find you."

With that said Draco ran off, leaving the keys in Hermione's hand. The Gryffindor girl sighed and led Ron down the hall. They stopped at a large door. Hermione placed the key in the key hole and yanked the door open. Her eyes glanced around for a moment before they spotted a figure laying on the ground.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, running over to him

Harry blinked.

"Hermione? Ron?" he breathed "what're you doing here?"

"saving you" answered Ron "c'mon, let's go"

Ron froze halfway through pulling Harry back onto his feet.

"you hear that?" he wondered

"footsteps" gasped Hermione "hurry!"

The trio started to make it's way to the back of the basement. But the door was thrown open to reveal Bellatrix Lestrange. She stared at the three Gryffindors for a moment before her face split into a horrible grin.

"well, well, well" smirked Bellatrix "I guess Gryffindors really do attract each other."

Hermione's hand reached for her wand. As did Ron. But they hadn't even touched theme when someone else yelled.

"Stupify!"

Bellatrix fell to the ground and there was Draco.

"sorry" he apologized "it's technically my fault she came down here. I couldn't stop her."

Hermione shook her head.

"let's go" gasped Ron "before anyone else shows up."

The three Gryffindors walked cautiously over to the door with Draco trailing behind them. Ron yanked the door open and the trio was about to leave when they heard a loud yell from the basement. Apparently Nacrissa had discovered Bellatrix.

"go" Draco breathed, shoving Hermione out the door

The girl quickly turned around.

"are you sure you're going to be okay?" she asked

Draco blinked for a moment, unsure why she cared.

"yes, I'll be fine" he finally answered "just go"

But Hermione didn't move.

"you can come with us." She suggested

"Hermione!" groaned Ron "come on, we have to go!"

"Ron!" cried Hermione "he helped us save Harry the least we can do is welcome him to come with us"

Ron groaned.

"no, that's okay" Draco stuttered "I'll stay with Blaise"

Wait, stuttered. Malfoys do not stutter. They could hear footsteps coming down the hall. Draco slammed the door and spun around just in time to see his mother come in view, Pansy not far behind.

"what happened to Bellatrix!" shrieked Nacrissa

"i don't know What happened." lied Draco "what's wrong?"

"Bellatrix has been frozen!" she cried "I must tell Lucius!"

"it was probably just a simple spell" murmured Draco "you could just go revive her."

Nacrissa cried out then took off down the hall, back towards the basement. As soon as she was out of sight, Draco and Pansy went to find Blaise. They found him sitting in Lucius's office, taking notes on every word the older male said. Draco waved to him behind his Father's back, catching Blaise's eye. They could see him say something to Lucius before he got up and walked out the office door.

"what is it?" he asked

"let's go" hissed Draco "they're gone. Can I stay at your place?"

"ok" smiled Blaise

The trio made their way back to Blaise's mansion.

"does this make us friends with Potter?" Blaise asked once they were in his room

"no" shrugged Draco

"okay" nodded Blaise

"how long are you staying here?" wondered Blaise

"I don't know." answered Draco "however long it takes before it blows over. Maybe a week"

"okay" sighed Blaise "two problems. One, when exactly do you think this will blow over? Two, we start school in a week."

"oh, that's right" said Draco thoughtfully "I'll just stay with you until the school year then."

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"the Guest room is open."

* * *

**Review please. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update. I was really busy. This will also be Neville/Luna, just so you know.**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

"Draco!" Blasie called from outside the bathroom door "we have to go!"

Draco didn't answer. He just stated at his reflection. He didn't understand. Was it just the mirror? He took out a pocket mirror. But his reflection looked the same.

"Draco!" cried Blaise "come on! You've been in there forever, your hair looks fine! Just come out already!"

How was this possible? He had only been thinking about how they saved Potter and if maybe they should be friends with him when he looked up and...

"Draco!" yelled Blaise "if you don't come out, I'm coming in! I'm sure he's doing this just to annoy me"

Sure enough Blaise slammed the door open.

"Draco!-" he started "whoa! What happened to you? You look like Potter"

Draco ground his teeth. He did look like Potter. He suddenly had black messy hair and green eyes. Thank god he didn't suddenly need glasses.

"how did this happen?" wondered Blaise

"I don't know" Draco shrugged "I looked up and suddenly I looked like this."

"maybe if you concentrate hard enough it'll go away." Blaise suggested

Draco nodded. He squeezed his eyes shut and thought hard about his appearance. When he opened his eyes he was relieved to find he looked normal again.

"alright." he sighed "let's go."

* * *

"are you sure you're okay dear?"

"mum!" cried Ron indignantly "he's fine!"

"okay! Okay!" sighed Molly Weasley "have a nice year! See you all at Christmas!"

The kids all boarded the train and found an empty compartment.

"did Malfoy really save you Harry?" wondered Ginny

"well" sighed Ron dramatically "Malfoy just tipped us off. I really saved him."

"hey!" cried Hermione "I saved him too!"

"yah. But you didn't do as much."

"oh, and what did you do?"

Harry rolled his eyes and Ginny giggled a little bit. When did this become normal?

"hey" cried Ron when Harry stood up "where're you going?"

"I think I should probably thank Malfoy" sighed Harry "he did save me"

Harry walked out the compartment door ignoring Ron's exclamations about how Malfoy hadn't done anything. Harry rolled his eyes. Ron could be a good friend, but he did love being the hero.

* * *

Draco sat in the compartment with Blaise and Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle were out looking for the trolly. They could eat a lot. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a slightly flustered looking Harry. He just kind of stood there for a minute, trying to find the right words.

"um I-I just wanted to say" Harry sighed "thanks for saving me."

Draco blinked at him. He, for some reason, didn't know what to say.

"um, yeah." he finally said "no problem."

They both just stayed there for a minute, looking awkwardly at each other.

"well." Harry finally said "okay then. Bye."

Draco stared ahead, not really paying attention as Harry left the compartment. Why had he saved Harry? Because he felt awkward with him being tortured in his house? Because he felt bad for him? Or, was it because he felt like he had a connection with him? That didn't make sense. How could he possibly have a connection with Harry Potter? He defiantly didn't expect him to come and say thank you.

The door suddenly slammed open. Draco didn't pay any mind to the person. That is, until said person suddenly smacked Draco on the head.

"hey!" cried Draco

"oh, s-sorry" exclaimed a surprised Theodor Nott "thought you were someone else."

Draco sent him an angry and confused look. He glade at Blaise who gave him a pointed look.

"'we'll be right back, guys." stated Blaise

Before Any of the others could object Blaise pulled Draco out of the compartment and slammed the door behind him.

"you did it again." Blaise got right to the point

Draco groaned.

"why does that keep happening?" moaned Draco "what is wrong with me!"

"you just sort of glazed out." explained Blaise "then your face just changed. I think Theodor thought you were Potter. He seems really confused."

"great" groaned Draco "now I'm changing randomly. What if my face changes in the middle of school! What if everyone sees!"

"they won't!" affirmed Blaise "you seemed to snap out of it the minute Theodore slapped you. So, if I see you every switching, I'll pinch you, or slap you, or something."

Draco nodded and the two friends headed back into the compartment.

* * *

Harry opened the compartment door back up to reveal that Neville and Luna had joined them as well. Hermione was looking thoroughly annoyed as Ron explained an extremely exaggerated version of him saving Harry.

"there she was" continued Ron "all distraught and taunting. she tried to kill us, but she was too slow. I raised my wand and 'stupefy!' she fell to the ground!"  
Harry sat In between Ginny and Hermione as Ron continued his unbelievable story.

"I did not faint Ron!" cried Hermione

Harry got the impression that Luna, Ginny, and Neville were all enjoying this extremely strange show.

"how did they catch you anyways, Harry" wondered Neville

Harry thought for a moment.

"I guess" he thought "they just snuck up on me. I was on this walk by this forest and they jumped out from behind a tree. I just ran into the forest and kept running but they eventually caught up with me."

Everyone in the room looked sympathetic.

"maybe you wouldn't have been captured if I was there."

It was probably more to lift the tension than anything else that made Ron say it. But it still made Hermione groan and nearly pull her hair out.

* * *

"we're almost there" Pansy gazed out the window

"Draco" Blaise frowned at his friend "are you alright?"

Draco nodded

"just thinking" he muttered

"Draco" sighed Pansy "I know none of us have any idea what's going on. But, don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine. It'll pass."

"yah" agreed Blaise "it's probably just some stupid prank some kid is pulling."

"I don't think it is" Pansy shook her head "you said Draco was at your house when he first changed. Most students wouldn't go all the way to your house just to prank Draco."

"I guess you're right" sighed Blaise

Draco sighed as he clutched his face in his hands.

"I just don't understand" whispered Draco "what's happening to me?"

* * *

**please review! :)**


End file.
